Hearts Divide
by Zeminex
Summary: What happens when Zeminex, a runaway Nobody is tasked at why unversed are collecting hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Hearts Divide

~Kingdom Hearts~

-BBS Based-

** NOTES: This is my first ever fan fiction, please, don't flame me because you don't think I go into extreme detail, or overuse words or something stupid. **

I walked through the marsh one last time. Why was the air so cold? Light was... absent. I couldn't feel it anywhere. The surprising thing was, nor could I feel darkness. There was a complete balance. It was the weirdest feeling. I continued walking till I got to the tree. But this was no ordinary tree, this one had... a keyhole. I spent my days reminiscing below the peaceful shade of this tree. I sat down, feeling complete bliss. Out of pure thought I summoned my key-blade, my rainmaker. I set it down beside me with not the slightest bit of caution.

**That's when my heart sunk.**

I grasped my chest in shock of the unbearable pain I was experiencing. I quietly sobbed, it was nothing I had ever felt before. Then I saw them. There bodies, quick and agile like a bolt of lightning. It was like the unversed... but, they had this essence of being... whole. At the same time, half empty. They came darting past the trees, and came straight at me. I pulled up my key-blade, grasping my chest with my left hand. I darted forward, suffering from almost excruciating pain. My rainmaker went directly through a group of three. I saw others in the distance, but I wasn't in shape for another fight. I ran back, deeper and deeper into the forest. By now the pain was fading away. I kept seeing a single image in my mind.. As soon as I slashed through them... A heart started rising to the sky. I didn't understand. So, I used my dark pathway and traveled to Master Yen Sid.

I looked at him with a straight, but at the same time puzzled face and said,

'Master.. What are these things, these heart bearing unversed?'

' First, let me say this. I am no longer a master.'

'My apologies.'

'Zeminex... I've been seeing these creatures come out of nowhere in the last few days. The unversed, they've... Been longing something. They wanted a heart. What did you see from the village nearby where you were?'

'Nothing, I couldn't possible pay attention to the village when an unknown creature is attacking me.'

'That village and its people were being... almost harassed by these things... I reference to them as heartless. I've never seen such a thing.'

'Well, it seems a little crazy to me.. but,you do make a point. What am I supposed to do?'

'See my dear friend king mickey. He may be in need of some form of assistance. Make sure he's alright.'

'Yes master.'

As I walked down the long staircase I was greeted by a boy close to a foot taller than me.

'Alright, lets go squirt.'

'Wh- who are you?'

'Sid didn't tell ya'?'

'Mm.. no.'

'I'll be tagging along to go see king mickey! Can't believe he didn't tell you! Got a name kid?'

'…'

'Alright, play it that way. My names Rolux!'

He held out his hand gesturing a handshake. I politely declined.

'Okay, well, lets get going.'

I hesitated to summon a dark pathway, but he quickly ran outside to my surprise, and pointed to a hovering bike.

'My ride, Like it?'

I faintly nodded. He gestured me onto the bike, and the bike rumbled into a startling acceleration up into the cosmos, where we'd find other worlds.

Its was a surprisingly long trip, hey I didn't know what I was getting into. I had only traveled four times. I woke up, and it looks like rolux noticed.

Rolux:' Zeminex? Why do you think the world are so bright?'

'I.. dunno.'

'I think its all a trick. From a distance, everything is so bright, and peaceful looking. But when you get closer, you can _feel_ the world's darkness.'

'I didn't answer that. I just thought. It wouldn't be long till we got to Disney Castle.

**I know its short, but the next chapter will be coming soon. I'll try to make that one longer.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2Answers

**Chapter 2 ~ HEARTS DIVIDE~ Answers**

Rolux patted me on the back, signaling that its time for me to get up. I could see the bliss white castle up ahead. I thought to my self..

(Theres an evergrowing presence of light here. It feels... pretty good actually. So, the king lives here?)

We landed a smooth landing, and I hopped off. Two broomsticks starting running...or- waddling towards us. I leaned and whispered,

'What... what the heck are those?'

'Gaurds, of course. What else would guard the castle?'

'Knights, or some forcefield, or something!'

'Slow down tiger.'

'My name isn't tiger..'

'Oh yeah smart guy? Then what is it? You still haven't told me.'

'Ze-

The gaurds hopped up to us.

'Hello..'

Rolux uttered.

'We've come to see the king.'

The broomsticks hopped away, as if leading us to the king.

'Thats a yes I guess..'

We followed them to alarge hallway entrailed with a lining of blue carpet. We took a right, and came to two huge doors.

(Those are humongous!)

Little did we know, that was just forshow. The real door was a six by 3 ordinary door with a rusty brass knob.

'How subtle..'

Said rolux.

I elbowed him in the rib, gesturing him to quiet down a little. The doorawy lead to what seemed to a allroom, with a blue line of carpet down the middle, leading to a golden seat. We were lead down the long line of carpet to the throne, then, AROUND it to reveal another wooden door. This door lead into a library, with shelves covered in books. In the durthest corner we found a desk, there was a short mouse, with his head buried in a book. The gaurds just hopped away as if they knew everything was going to be lright. Maybe they did know. Rolux was first to speak:

'King Mickey?'

He mouse jumped in his seat alittle, and looked up with a confused face, the jumped again.

'Are you the fellows Master Yen Sid sent to me?'

In unison we replied,

"**Yes**"

'I assume you have a keyblade..'

I summoned my keyblade to my hand to my hand, and Rolux summoned his.

'Good! Would you two fellows, know of the heartless?'

We both nodded.

'They've been coming out of nowhere, feasting on the hearts of the weak. My studies have shown that some sort of greater force has been controlling them. You mission, is to research them, and eventually you'll have to get rid of them. Theres obviously some sort of motivation in all of this, some greater goal in the collection of hearts. I say you should head to twilight town, see if you can get any answers. I'll be on my way now.' Mickey slipped on a black cloak and was on his way, like that. He walked through the wooden door, and left. Almost immediately, a similar mouse in a pink dress came towards us.

'Hello boys! Your welcome to our library if you would like to read up on the unversed at all.'

And she walked away. I ran my fingers throughmy hair, thinking about all the responsibilty that had been put on us, and so quickly! I look at Rolux and nodded. I looked the D section of books, and pulled out a book named The Book of Dark and Light.I opened upto the I read the first page, not in a real reading mood. I read aloud.

'Laying there...waiting for light. Here, never losing faith, never believing that no one will ever come through. After all that has happened, I've never been completely lost, and even when I was, there was always a tiny shred of light in the deepest of darknesses. That is what keeps me going, that's what keeps me strong. What allows me to find my way when I'm lost. We all have somewhere we need to go, but darkness in some form stands in our way. so allow the light to be your guide and find your way.'

I looked up to the sound of sudden scratching, and a black mist seeping into the door.

Rolux casted firaga on the door, as it burst into flames. He immediately darted forward, summoning a keyblade and cutting right through the heartless.

'We have to getout of here!' He gestured metowards the door. We dashed quickly through every seemingly never ending hall, slashing through heartless by heartless. We reached the door, and summoned our dark pathway. Just as soon as we came, we left.


End file.
